1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure for a nailer, and more particularly to an innovative nail presser lid structure for a nailer.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The collated nails of a common nailer are guided from a nail box to an outlet. The collated nails are also pressed by a nail presser lid. The nail presser lid is opened or closed by a axially rotating the nail presser lid. The removable cover of the nail box can be overlapped and positioned when the nail presser lid is closed.
FIG. 1 depicts the typical configuration of the nail presser lid and the removable cover of the nail box. The typical closing sequence is to first close the removable cover 11 of nail box 10, and then the nail presser lid 20. So, a recessed surface 12 is formed at the closed end of the removable cover 11 for insertion of swinging end 21 of the nail presser lid 20. The fixed end of the nail presser lid 20 is also positioned when closed. If the closing sequence is reversed by closing the nail presser lid 20 first and then the removable cover 11, then it is impossible to overlap the nail presser lid 20 and removable cover 11, leading to incorrect positioning of the lid and cover and inconvenience during operation of the nailer.
From another viewpoint, the typical structure only allows closure of the removable cover 11 first and then the nail presser lid 20 second. The operator may pull the collated nails 22 towards the outlet 23 until reaching the section 24 corresponding to nail presser lid 20. Then, the removable cover 11 of nail box 10 is closed. However it can be important to close the nail presser lid 20 first for purposes of correct alignment because the head section 221 of collated nails 22 is pressed and positioned by nail presser lid 20 at the outlet. Since one end of collated nails 22 facing the nail box 10 is already shielded by the removable cover 11, the misalignment may not be detected when the nail presser lid 20 is closed second. The probability of misalignment of the collated nails 22 increases markedly when the operator closes the nail presser lid 20, thus affecting the accuracy and smoothness of nailing behavior. The closed removable cover 11 does not allow the user to detect this misalignment.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.